<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Fireside, With You in My Arms by xxsilverlist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343613">By the Fireside, With You in My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist'>xxsilverlist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Snow Day, This is purely indulgent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, winter always gets me in my feels lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The news says there will probably be a snowstorm, dumping over a few inches of snow.<br/>For the three people bundled up on the couch, in an apartment overlooking the city, it is cause for joy and some dismay. </p>
<p>Or.<br/>Poe, Finn, and Rey enjoy a cozy snowed-in evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Fireside, With You in My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*coughs* I told myself I wasn't going to write fic *coughs* ...I lied. Hi, this is my first time writing for this fandom/star wars :) Enjoy pure winter fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind is howling outside, causing the trees to bend in half circles and making the night colder than it needs to be. It manages to creep in everywhere, biting at their toes and leaving their noses red. The news says there will probably be a snowstorm, dumping over a few inches of snow.</p>
<p>For the three people bundled up on the couch, in an apartment overlooking the city, it is cause for joy and some dismay.</p>
<p>Joy; because it’ll be the first real snow of the season and enough of it too keep them snowed in for the next few days. Dismay; because they all can’t seem to get warm enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we sit by the fire instead?” Poe murmurs breaking the silence. They had been watching a cheesy rom-com, too engrossed with staying warm and digging cold hands and toes into Poe’s back and under his legs. Empty mugs that had once held hot chocolate still in their hands.</p>
<p> His lovers snuggled tighter into his side, gripping their respective blankets closer to themselves. The storm had hit as soon as they all had gotten home, and luckily, they had everything they needed in their apartment for a couch stake-out for the next couple days.</p>
<p>Which for Poe, this year, meant basically just having Finn and Rey tucked into his sides and cooking their favorite meals, playing card games, and letting Finn and Rey keep him very warm in their bed.</p>
<p>However, they didn’t expect the cold to seep in like it did and settle into their very bones, and even with their heaters on and the fire raging in the fireplace it wasn’t enough. Even Poe would admit he was cold, and he was actually used to living in the cold.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be worse, because of the floor,” Rey whispers like if speaking louder might invite the cold in even more.</p>
<p>“We’d be right in front of the fire,” Finn counters biting his lip, “it could work.” He makes no attempt to move an inch. If anything, he sticks his hands under Poe’s thighs making Poe flinch just the slightest. “Sorry.” Finn apologizes sheepishly and Poe just grins, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll make a nest, watch.” Poe says and untangles himself from the pile they had created on the couch. The two of them groan in protest, huddling closer to each other and Rey even wraps the blanket over her head resting it against Finn’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The floor is cold to the touch and he finds himself cramming his feet into Rey’s slippers instead of finding his own damn shoes in the hurry.</p>
<p>It’s their second winter as a unit and they had decided to take it easy this year. There would be visits to everyone’s families in the coming weeks for the holidays, but these next few days were them three only. Poe thinks that this might already be his favorite, but he could stand to be in Rey’s Arizona home or even in Finn’s California.</p>
<p>Quickly he pulls pillows off chairs and the couch, finds their thickest and warmest quilts, comforters, and blankets and piles them on the floor in front of the fire. He angles the tv in the right way so they can continue watching movies and finally digs out their snacks from the cabinets and places them all within arm’s reach.</p>
<p>Rey and Finn watch him with curious eyes and big grins as they watch him move about the apartment to make them warm and cozy. Rey eventually unravels herself, wrapping a blanket around her like a cape and moving to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Poe raises a brow at her, and she shrugs, looking at the empty pot that had contained hot chocolate. “I’m going to make some more,” she bites her lip. “I remember how to do it.”</p>
<p>Poe laughs walking over to her, pulls her into his chest and he can feel her smiling. “I trust you; it’ll taste amazing.” He runs his hands up and down her back softly enjoying the way she sighs and buries her face into his neck.</p>
<p>Eventually she turns back to the stove and Poe watches for a minute, knowing Finn was probably admiring her as well.</p>
<p>She looks the most beautiful like this, he thinks, face scrunched up in determination and in her sweats and a blanket cape wrapped around her. Her dark hair falling to her shoulders instead of severely tied back in its usual bun.</p>
<p>Finn sighs loudly but makes no plan to move so Poe smiles wide at him, walks over, and presses a heated kiss to his lips. “Planning on staying there?” He whispers playfully.</p>
<p>“Just until you finish that blanket nest your working on,” Finn replies just as playfully, nipping at Poe’s lip. He tilts his head, “The view is kinda nice from this angle.”</p>
<p>That makes both Rey and Poe laugh loudly, their hazy little spell broken for the moment as they yell out obscenities to one another and Rey manages to nail Poe in the ass with a dish cloth.</p>
<p>He’s laughing when he swings her up into his arms, her legs quickly locking around his waist and they share a kiss; Rey exploring with her tongue and hands in his hair. He leans back against the counter, letting Rey control this, his hands digging into her thigh and hip.</p>
<p>God, he fell more and more in love with these two as the months passed on by.</p>
<p>Eventually, sadly, they break apart and he hums pecking her lips once, twice, and one more time before she hops down and skips back to the stove. “It’s almost ready,” she grins up at him and Poe kisses the back of her neck if only because he loves the little shiver she does.</p>
<p>“Come on Finn, the nest is ready,” Poe says sticking out his hand for him. Finn rolls his eyes but takes the hand and follows to the floor in front of the fireplace, pulling his blanket tighter.</p>
<p>It is actually pretty warm in front of the fire and the thickest of the quilts staves off the cold from the floor. Finn takes the opportunity to wind himself around Poe resting his chin on Poe’s chest, dark eyes gazing into his own. “This is pretty nice, actually. Rey just needs to hurry up!” Finn smiles leaning up and presses a kiss to Poe’s chest, then shoulder, biting at his neck before ghosting over his ear.</p>
<p>Poe bites back a groan letting Finn kiss along his jaw. Really these two, were just teasing him at this point. He turns his head downward and meets Finn’s lips deepening the kiss immediately. He would probably never get tired of this; not in a hundred years.</p>
<p>There’s a subtle clank on the table next to him but he doesn’t bother with it when seconds later Rey’s pressing against his other side, chasing Finn’s kisses with her own. Poe leans back on his elbows watching the two meet in the middle of their own passionate kiss.</p>
<p>There’s that haziness again washing over him. It brings warmth to his chest as he watches his two lovers make-out in front of him before he joins in, pressing kisses to both their cheeks gently letting his hands wonder down their sides.</p>
<p>Rey sighs and pulls away when he drags her leg over his, and even she looks a little conflicted. “I don’t want the hot chocolate to get cold.”</p>
<p>Finn hums, tugging at a stray strand of hair in her face. “Yeah, it wouldn’t taste the same reheated.” He twists around and presses mugs into each of their hands. Poe’s grateful, really, but he must needle and say, “So, that’s a <em>no</em> on the floor sex?”</p>
<p>Finn snorts waving his mug at Poe and he gets a gentle shove from Rey, “Maybe... if you drink all your hot chocolate.” Rey winks at him and Poe laughs burying his face into her neck.</p>
<p>“Poe your nose is cold, stop!” She giggles and Poe relaxes using his free hand to wrap his arm around her waist. His leg not tucked under him goes over Finn’s lap and with the blankets and the chocolate, the fire and movie on tv; it’s the warmest Poe has felt all day. Maybe all month even.</p>
<p>The haziness returns in full force and all Poe can do is concentrate on is the passing scenes of the movie and they Rey and Finn feel next to him, a tangle of emotions in his throat.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>She’s on his lap straddling him, slipping off her top while Finn eagerly kisses him when it starts to snow in earnest. The wind a distant howl to their ears.</p>
<p>Poe only knows this because Rey grinds down on him, drawing a moan out of him as she says, “Oh my gosh, it’s snowing! Boys it’s snowing!”</p>
<p>“It picked a fine time too,” Poe mutters but manages to sit up anyways, well as much as Rey allows as she sinks onto him. He hisses, gripping her hips tight and somehow manages to turn his head to face the window.</p>
<p>There really is snowstorm outside, snowflakes coming down thickly enough to already begin coating the street and their balcony.</p>
<p>“It looks wonderful,” Finn sighs moving to lay beside Poe; he finishes getting Rey’s top off, sucking a mark onto her shoulder. Rey lazily moves her hips and both of them moan out loud this time, making Finn laugh softly. “You two are a much better sight.”</p>
<p>Poe has to smile at that, and he reaches one hand out, tracing Finn’s lips ever so lightly. “This has to be the best snow day ever, in my life.”</p>
<p>Finn sighs scooting in closer. “You’re the best ever, the two of you, always.”</p>
<p>Rey simply hums and turns back to face Poe, tucking her face into his neck and biting hard. Poe thinks he hears a strangled “I love you,” As he bucks into her, the spell from the snow already breaking.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for all of them to become fixated on each other.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next morning the streets are covered thickly with snow and the windows are frosted over. The wind has let up, allowing the sun to break through the clouds and shine down strong. It promises to be strikingly cold out.</p>
<p> A few lingering embers crackle in the fireplace, giving the room a heady scent.</p>
<p>But wrapped tightly in blankets on the floor by a dying fire and cuddled close together; Poe, Finn, and Rey are warm as can be. Finn and Rey tucked tightly against Poe, their heads on his chest and still very much asleep.</p>
<p>And Poe feels bright as he watches a few stray snowflakes drift down the window, eyes heavy. He traces patterns into Finn’s shoulders, listening to Rey snore softly.</p>
<p>Maybe he’ll let himself fall back asleep.</p>
<p>The world can keep waiting outside.</p>
<p>He’ll just stay wrapped in the warmth of the two that love him most in the universe, the ones he loved just as fiercely back.</p>
<p>“I love you two so much.”</p>
<p>In the warmth of their apartment he drifts back to sleep slowly, thanking the universe for small blessings such as these.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>